Strawberry Fields
by Lady-von-Strife
Summary: When L's challenged to uncover E, his rival's indentity, he discovered more than he bargained. His rival's a girl! Months of time spent with her leads to him falling in love for the first time, but she might be an imposter. Can he prove her innocence? LxO
1. Prologue

**AN: Warning! This prologue contains teasers! I know sorry about that! Please do comment if you like it so far so that I'll know if I should continue and post it. :D Thanks!**

**This fic was requested by a very good friend of mine here and in the real world, Lady-von-Hartnett. **

**As for my readers in my other fics, please rest assured that I'm already typing the other updates! Sorry if I keep on posting one after the other , a lot of people are already threatening me ^^**

**Yours Truly,**

**Lady-von-Strife**

* * *

**Prologue**

**L's POV**

_**Oct. 31**__**st**_

I _finally_ made it.

After months of haggling with my new rival, my appearance has to be _worth_ it.

Who would've thought that our meeting place was fashioned to my liking? Or maybe it was _E's…_

It was inside an isolated pastry shop that I would finally come face to face with my challenger. The walls were painted white but the interior was very colorful and simple… Surrounded with books and a baby grand piano stood at the middle as the centerpiece.

The sweet smell of freshly baked cakes filtered the air.

Very fresh, I thought…

No sign of hi-tech equipment anywhere but I really came to a liking with it.

I headed towards the balcony to take a glimpse of the beautiful chocolate mountains.

I dunno, maybe I'll buy this place after the case is finished.

I turned around and looked up the ceiling. I scratched my head and then turned my hand into a telescope, "…Where are you… I wonder…"

Then, music started playing…

Very melodic and serene… I was pleased…

That song, I think I've heard it before…

"Hmm?"

I started to skim the room in rapid motion trying my best not to break my awkward figure.

I was about to face E!

Music started playing! E is-!

"It's nice to finally meet you…"

The music that played on the piano stopped, I sensed that someone just got up from the wooden chair used for the piano.

I took a few steps towards the living room and then…

"L…" E mouthed and gave me an innocent smile.

That smile struck me as if lightning pricked my skin.

What is this?

"…You?" I muttered.

My eyes opened wide, my mouth gaped open.

"Yes."

I saw _her._

Yes, she was a woman.

All this time, I thought that E was a man like me; I wanted so much to confront him and prove who was best… I wanted him vaporized! But… right now… I have a different desire…

But, what could that desire be?

What are my feelings towards this stranger that I long searched for?

_My _disheveled and languid appearance masks my great powers of deduction and insight but _never_ in my life have I met someone like _her_…

Her ivory skin was draped in a midnight blue dress, complementing her shape...

Why am I mesmerized by this beautiful creature standing before me? Was I more intrigued by her than any other case that I solved?

She spoke once more, the radiant crimson haired and purple-eyed lady that claimed to be out of my league moved her red luscious lips, "My name is E---."

* * *

_**AN: Okay! Giving away too much already! :D Hehe, I wont tell her name first of course but feel free to guess. Hope you like it and leave a review. Thanks.**_

_**The story title will be explained in the following chapter, well basically it's the Beatles' song, so listen to it..**_

_**-LVS**_


	2. Taunt

**Strawberry Fields**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Taunt**_

**L'sPOV**

**_London, England_**

I was inside the hotel room.

Still, sitting in the same awkward position as always and eyeing at the sliced portion of the cake that was delivered this morning. I couldn't help but indulge myself with a piece. Taking my fork, I sliced a portion and raised my hand up high. I opened my watery mouth and let the cake slither through my throat.

"Mm… So sweet…" I smiled knowing that the treat was well deserved.

I've attained victory once more.

After solving a case that nearly cost Roger's life, I'm glad that my instinct didn't fail me.

Again sweet victory.

I eyed the box once more; I couldn't possibly be satisfied with just a small nibble.

"Another slice wont hurt…" I whispered.

I was too lazy to get out of the couch and so I tried my best and just reached out for the box. My pale right hand was slowly stretching towards the pink carton, my other, still gripping the steel fork.

_Knock! Knock!_

My eyes looked both ways but I still turned a deaf ear. I was too busy to answer the door.

_Buzz! Knock! Buzz! Knock!_

I sighed in defeat.

My torso plummeted downward. I guess I have to answer.

I let my left finger do all the work; luckily my laptop was also set at the table.

_Click!_

"…Haiiii?…." I greeted my visitor with a coarse voice.

"L-kun? Watari-desu…"

Without thinking twice and shifting my position, I pushed the open button and let Watari enter.

I heard the door open and close quickly. Soon after, footsteps paced inside my room and Watari's shadow enveloped me. My head was still in between my legs and so my eyes were the ones who made a movement, "…Welcome back…" I mumbled.

"Thank you. Hmm?" I sensed his tension; he was already gawking at me.

"…Nani?" I asked.

He sighed and removed his top hat, "Is there something wrong?"

I pointed towards the cake and without saying a word he did what I desired. Gosh, I'm so spoiled and lazy… But… It's not just that.

"Here…" He handed me the platter as I straightened up in the same comfortable position, I placed the fork in between the tip of my thumb and index finger and shot my eyes at him, "_Arigatou-gozaimsu_…"

He smiled and then took a seat near me, "I'm glad that you've become more relaxed."

I dug in effortlessly.

Mmm…. Delicious…

"…It's been almost a week…Mmm…" I swallowed, "… and I'm close to home… Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hmmm… You've got a point. There hasn't been any request since. I guess that's good."

I offered him a slice but he kindly declined, "…That's a good possibility…" I answered bluntly still concentrating on my strawberry cake.

He raised his brows, "Possibility?"

"Yes."

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

The alarm on Watari's laptop rang.

"It seems like we spoke too soon. Should we answer it?"

I didn't answer right away. Instead, I stood in my arched back and grabbed the whole box. I tucked it in my arms and went back to my seat before I signaled Watari to hook it up on the monitor and turn on my broken voice box. It was pretty safe for me to show myself since I put on my mask and the environment that they were viewing was entirely fake thanks to my design.

"Watari? Is L there?"

It was the head of the CIA.

"Yes. What can we do for you?"

"L?"

"…Yes…? How do you do?"

He seemed rather tense that he ignored my second question.

"That's a very good question but, are you sure that you are indeed L?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean" Watari was puzzled.

"There's a 100% possibility on that… but it all depends on whom I really am talking to… so, Mr. CIA chief, is that really you?" I shot back as I continued to nibble on my cake. "…Anyone could be everyone and everyone could be anyone, the possibility on who's who is actually improbable rather than impossible, don't you think?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I see… It really is you L. I had to be sure."

Watari's voice rose. "Are you telling us that L has an imposter?"

"We didn't believe it at first but, it would seem so. Here's a picture."

The monitor showed not only still photos of L lurking about in the CIA building but also in remote places in Europe.

Quite startling, but, not unsolvable.

I sat silently as they conversed too busy savoring my treat.

Watari interrupted their presentation "Are you sure it's not just some kind fraud? It's possible to manipulate these type of things."

The chief sighed deeply, "We've checked millions of times and even took that into conclusion but just the other day, he came in person to visit. I thought it was really you, but that was clearly impossible since you're still there in London. Rome is a long ways away. He even gave a message and wanted you to be fully aware of this. He also aims to exceed you by being the best of criminal masterminds."

"He's taunting L?"

A criminal? Interesting…

"…I accept…"

"What? L-san, I'm not sure that's quite a good idea. Facing him mano-e-mano might cause complications…"

"Watari… If there's someone who can beat L that's L himself. Don't you agree?" My eyes flickered towards the screen.

He sighed but did not nod in agreement, "Actually, we've already made considerations on who'll be taking _this_ case."

I was about to swallow another nibble but by those words that he mouthed, I froze in shock.

"Someone other than L? Who could possibly take on such task?" Watari's voice rose in confusion. He didn't want me to get involved but he also didn't want to leave it to someone whom he thinks is much inferior than me.

"I honestly don't know what the right route would be. But maybe, a synopsis of our candidate would make things better?"

I slowly nibbled on the piece of cake that was forked; I tried to act more rationally. "…Yes…please…"

I then took 3 sugar cubes and dropped them one by one on my coffee and then took a sip.

What are the chances that someone's in the same hierarchy as I?

"Alright. Our candidate has also worked along side Rey Penbar and his fiancée. The case against the so called, "Jack the Ripper" of the 20th century, the jail-breaks at river side city prison, the case in Micronesia about the bio-weapon and many more. He's also responsible for the cases that occurred this past week. Although we haven't had any contact with him personally, we have a great amount of trust on this particular agent."

"No wonder we got no calls. Is this agent of yours for real? Your reasons for not informing us, would have to support your claims, correct?"

"Of course, what do you say L?"

I frowned and stopped eating, "…It hurts me…"

"Hmm?"

Both of them looked at me in wonder.

That's right, I was hurt.

"What hurt you?" the chief asked.

"…You believe that… the possibility of this person that you haven't even met in person to tame another L is higher than L himself?"

I drank the whole coffee up and turned the cup downward. I let out my tongue and waited for the last drop to rest on it.

"L… You're saying that our agent is… no good?"

I replied bluntly, "…I'm not the one who said it…"

"L…" Watari put on a concerned face. "We will be contacting you if we agree on these terms, we need a private conversation if you don't mind."

"Understood. We will stand by and be on watch."

_Click!_

"…Watari-"

_Click! Bleep! Click!_

The lights were flickering and the computer system was fluctuating, someone was hacking into our system.

"Hmm?" Watari checked the laptop, "I thought we just-"

Suddenly, everything went back to normal but I still let my eyes wander inside the room. Something was amiss.

What now?

"Sorry for the intrusion."

The monitor lighted up and pictured in the screen a 16th note in the same style that my signature L was fashioned. I had a feeling that it would be the fake L, but once he spoke, I knew it wasn't him.

"Who are-"

I interrupted, "…Yes? You are the agent correct?"

"My, my, aren't we a little irritated?"

His broken voice echoed through the walls, "…Am I?"

"Yes."

"…No matter what you say, I wont hand you over the case… L will face L alone…" I was about to hit the end transmission button but, "So, excuse u-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

My head finally turned to the monitor while my finger stood stiff above the button, "…Why?"

Isn't he a little cocky?

"After I sent you that cake, you wouldn't even say thank you?"

"…Watari sent me this cake, didn't you Watari?"

Watari shook his head and the voice giggled, "See, I told you so. I also know that you already ate it all up."

My hands smacked the box at sides and I placed my head inside it, "…Lucky guess… It's likely that you've heard some rumors about me…"

"Is that so? Then how do I know you're real name?" I heard a slight chuckle, "Maybe for now you'd prefer Eraldo Coil or Deneuve"

"How did you?"

"I know a lot of things Watari-san. You of all people should know."

I said nothing. He knew of my aliases but _my_ name? That's highly unlikely.

I threw the box and got out of my seat. I stood in front of the huge of monitor and placed my hands on my pockets, "…How?"

"Oh, I have my ways L. You know, we're not that different, you and I."

"…And? Why the sudden interest on my imposter case?"

I tried to test the agent, there's a 10% possibility that this could be the 2nd L. It all depended on the answer.

"That case is yours. I have no interest in it."

"What?!" Watari fidgeted.

"I'm more interested in the real L. The thing is, before you go over this little case of yours. I'm proposing a quest. Something that will interest the both of us."

"…I'm listening…"

"I know you're name but not of the real L. I wish to see with my own eyes if you are indeed real. I've spend my service in the shadows and I'm about to come out in public but not until I share the secret of your identity."

I grinned, "…You're gonna track me down?"

"Not only that, I wish to test your ability. I want proof that you're better than I am."

"…Hmm…" I'm very intrigued, why not? "What's in it for me, agent-san?"

Good question that I asked. Aside from my pride, what else could he bargain?

"Good question."

See?

"I'm proposing a trade, meaning your identity for my identity. No strings attached. I'll keep yours a secret and you can do whatever you want with mine."

I bit my lip in excitement, "…No taking back if I accept?"

"Yes, and in addition. I'll give you a lead on your imposter case once you find me. Sounds like a good deal don't you think?"

He's already halfway through the investigation. Clever man. He knows how much I hate these things.

"…Sounds interesting…"

"Although… there is a catch."

What ever happened to no strings attached? "…What is it?…"

"By the time we've reached the last destination, you need to show yourself in person, unarmed and unaccompanied just like myself. Will that be all right? There's no turning back. What do you say, L?"

Oh, if that's the case…

"L! Don't, it's not a very good idea. You'd be risking everything! If anything happens to you, what will happen to-"

"The orphanage will be left unharmed and uninvolved." The agent assured. "You have my word on that."

I grinned bigger this time, "… If that's the case then… I accept. No need to ask a second time."

I felt the person behind the voice smile widely, "Thank you. As of now, we've come upon an agreement."

"…Although…"

It was my turn to ask questions. This cant be one sided, I also have to re-assure my victory and freedom.

"Yes?"

"I need your pseudonym. It's clear that you're not giving up your real name any time soon."

He paused to edit, "Very well, as of the moment. Please call me E."

"…E… As in the enigma that I'm about to solve."

He shot back fast, "Try to solve is more like it. We shouldn't waste time and commence right away; your first clue will be the image you see on your screen, I also advice you to listen and look intently at my clue."

The musical note.

"Need more clues?"

"…No… Thank you…"

"I wish you the best. Till then, L."

_Click!_

I placed my thumb in between my lips.

My face etched a brimming smile.

"He's right."

He probably might be worth the time.

"What're you talking about L?"

"…I think overestimated myself…"

He sighed, "You know L, if you want to be the best, you have to compete with the best. Meaning, you must believe that, that is who you are."

"You think so Watari?"

"I know so."

"Thank you… But nevertheless, I still have something to prove."

"And why do you say so?"

"…It's just something I know… My imposter case can wait. Please don't contact the CIA yet. Right now, I need to know who this E is. Now, it's a race."

My eyes were still fixed upon the clue that he'd left me.

A note…

"…Come out, come out… wherever you are…"

I made my way towards the window and took a glimpse at the city heights.

I sighed and looked at Watari.

"L?"

I pursed my lips on my thumb harder, "…I think I need more cake…"

* * *

**_AN: Waaah, sorry if it's so choppy . I hope you guys like it!_**


	3. L is for Limerence

_**AN: This fic is dedicated to K-LawlietCullen and Lady-Von-Bielefeld my two very best buddies! I love you guys :D Hope you guys will review this chap. ^_^ Enjoy!**_

_**By the way the 1**__**st**__** chapter was just a flashback :D The events in this story will follow through like this.**_

_**L's POV in majority is in present time and he will tell the tale on how he ever got to know E the hard way ^^ Bwhahaha!**_

_**For clarifications, PM me ^^**_

_**-Lady-von-Strife**_

* * *

_Excerpts:_

"_I'm more interested in the real L. The thing is, before you go over this little case of yours. I'm proposing a quest. Something that will interest the both of us."_

"…_I'm listening…"_

"_I know you're name but not of the real L. I wish to see with my own eyes if you are indeed real. I've spent my service in the shadows and I'm about to come out in public but not until I share the secret of your identity."_

_I grinned, "…You're gonna track me down?"_

"_Not only that, I wish to test your ability. I want proof that you're better than I am."_

…

"_I'm proposing a trade, meaning your identity for my identity. No strings attached. I'll keep yours a secret and you can do whatever you want with mine."_

"… _I accept…"_

* * *

**Chapter 2: L is for Limerence**

The sun was setting… The radiant light that kissed my pale cheeks earlier then began to hide. And the cold breeze circulated around the terrace as the waves rushed against the rocks…

It was delightful…

It didn't take long to fill the night sky with stars that spread and covered the blue sea…

I've begun to reminisce…

Simply because, I'm very fascinated by the _irony _that resulted to my situation right now.

It was her very _taunt _that that drove me into my _sanctuary_. At first I thought that it was merely a game. Just another one of those cases that solely I could solve. My desire to exterminate any sort of competition led me to throw away all thoughts of my current imposter case. All thoughts of the L that the whole world has made known…

I admit that I was succumbed to my pride when I obliged. It was my premise.

Although, there were these thoughts of doubt. Not of mine, but of my challenger. I had this minute sensation that this so-called 'E' may just be some petty criminal not worth of my time. Then again, he gave me good contentions; trades and more honors. How could I resist such offer? Or better yet, Could I trust the agreement?

I fell into a slight pandemonium. There was still a tinge of haste to pursue my charlatan who placed a great dent on my secrecy… But still, I accepted. That was a fact. I accepted it knowing that I'm putting my identity on the line on both chapters.

Just the way I like it; breaking the boundaries of my safety. Risking everything.

Sometimes we should take the risks in trying out new things, cause we'll _never_ know what's in store for us.

I'll never know unless I try…

I had to protect _my freedom_. I had to agree to the proposition.

Then again, If I fail, what of my freedom?

Freedom may be something everyone wants to have at some point of time,

But then, we can't remain free always… because one day we'll realize…

To be _with_ someone is much better…that freedom itself…

It would've been a different circumstance if I took on the B.B case, I would've sold my soul just to be in a cold and desolate place and think of my next move.

But,

Not now…

I wasn't for myself anymore. This wasn't the type of giving up that they tell me. The whole, 'save the world thing'. Right now, it was more of saving my own self… from _Me…_

I might not be making sense now but… soon, people will understand me…

Not making sense? Me?

Am I really still L?

Of course I was… How could I not be?

Is not like she's _my_ imposter right?

"L?"

I turned my head towards the room. I heard her voice call out to me… It sounded very serene; she was like singing for me with just one note.

Is this really reality?

Footsteps ascended and the door to the balcony creaked, "L?" She called out once more.

She was halfway inside the room and out; she had her hand on the door and cocked her head in to peek her expression was very calm.

She waited for my response. I raised my brows to satisfy her thoughts and then I nodded to reassure her that I'd follow as she motioned for us to go inside.

The wind blew on her rosy brunette hair, which made her look embarrassed. Her face wasn't as pale as mine but the tint of crimson that circled around her cheeks appeared. Her white dress really brought out her violet eyes and her smile… breathtaking.

"It's getting cold..." I finally spoke and made my way towards her. "We better get in..."

"Finally!" She rolled her eyes. "I've been calling for you for a while now." She slightly pouted and crossed her arms. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting." I couldn't help but scratch my head on that and gaze upward on embarrassment.

"It is?" I foolishly asked. She nodded quite a few times to answer and then shook her head, "Never mind, let's just go."

As we walked through the corridors of her beach house slash pastry store, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the silhouette that her body blessed her with.

I know it's just plain childish but I was still a guy like any other.

"Come into the dining room and take a seat." She stopped and headed to the kitchen and I the other way around as she instructed me too. "I'll be joining you in a minute."

"…Haiii…" I moaned trying to act calm as I step foot inside the dining room.

It was already set and I could smell the sweet fragrance of my favorite food. She fashioned the chairs in a way that we could face each other and converse while we ate. It was perfect. I couldn't think of anything else that she was preparing to make things more perfect for this.

I finally settled on the right end side of the table, freely letting my legs rest on the cushion of the chair. "What are these for?" I thought once more…

It really reminded me of our first encounter… It was really similar to this setting. Only one thing was amiss back then…

"L." She said my name in a singsong tone. I heard her footsteps stop behind me. It was only when I fixed my gaze upon her that I knew what this was for.

"Happy Birthday!"

A very simple but elegant cake with 21-lighted candles was resting on her palms. She had remembered the day of the year, dedicated especially to me.

She never forgot.

She smiled more than I did even as I blew the candles like she wanted me too. "Arigatou…gozaimasu…" I whispered out of embarrassment.

She nodded as she gave me the first slice and then after she herself took a seat. I could tell the way that her red lips stretched that she was really happy for me. I couldn't blame her, I was devouring the whole cake with my smile on. She could tell that _I _was happy.

We didn't really talk much during the little celebration. Even as I ate the rest of everything that she had cooked, I took the liberty of gazing at her as she sipped her favorite coffee. I wonder if she noticed it?

She broke our silence, "Do you like it?"

"…Yes…" I turned away and placed my thumb between my lips, "...Very much…"

"Well then, I'm glad." She gave me one final smile and excused herself to the kitchen to start cleaning the dishes.

_Yes, very much?_ _That's_ the best thing that I, a _genius _can come up with? It's been what more than a year and that's all I could say?

I keep on escaping each chance that I get that I'm beginning to feel that I'm _not _worth it. How could she ever put up with a jerk like me? All this time…

No… not _this_ time…

I jumped off my chair and paced towards her back, she couldn't sense my movement so, it was all going to work. I was _sure_ of it.

Then suddenly, my body moved on itself.

I took a firm grip on her shoulder, which made her shiver, and then she turned to face me in shock, "L? What is it?"

I made intense eye contact with her and then I drove her towards my crooked body and tried to straighten up as I laced my arms around her tight… She was very warm…

"L!?"

I interrupted her before she could speak, "Elle, thank you…"

I finally said her name in a calm voice… This time, nothing was amiss; I knew not only her name but… _her…_

I had vibes that she'd expect a different sort of stimulus from me, but in a way, I guess, it calmed her down when I just gave her a hug.

"Oh…" She mimicked my movement and then released her grip, "It's really nothing. You're very welcome." She made a small distance from my stare and then gave me an indifferent smile. "Okay, then…"

She turned her back on me once more.

But there was still something that echoed through my thoughts. I knew I couldn't possibly bellow the thought of not hearing her answer straight…

Even though, I wasn't sure of what I really felt…

"Elle…"

I had to take this risk. If I could stand the thought of having to stand on the edge of a pit of lions then I guess, I could take this on.

I plunged my thumb on my lips hard, "I _think_ I love you…"

Then she halted.

* * *

_**AN: Bum-bum-bum! Cliff hanger! I wonder what Elle's response will be? Wanna find out soon? Hehe give me a review on your guesses! Hope you liked it ^_^**_

_**-LVS**_


End file.
